scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Night of the Boogey Biker
Night of the Boogey Biker is the first half of the first episode of the third season of A Pup Named Scooby-Doo. Premise Red Herring's aunt Hetta, gets her motorcycle stolen and hires the gang, who then tries to find who took it. But they are tired of Freddie accusing Red Herring, so he must go 24 hours without him as a suspect. Synopsis The Scooby-Doo Detective Agency is enjoying the nice night to relax in their clubhouse... everyone, that is, except Freddy, who is busy drawing up wanted posters of Red Herring. When Daphne can't find her coat, and Shaggy can't find his pizza, Freddy quickly pins the blame on Red, as he always does. Daphne suggests that Freddy try to break his habit, starting by going for twenty-four hours without accusing Red of anything. Freddy agrees, but quickly finds that this isn't going to be easy. Their attention is grabbed by a pebble, a rock, and a boulder getting thrown through the window of their clubhouse. Looking down, they see Red's aunt, Hedda Herring. She wants to hire the Scooby-Doo Detective Agency because someone stole her motorcycle. A photo shows that the bike is less than stellar, and the scene of the crime is less so, but Hedda does tell the gang about the "Boogey Biker". When Hedda was younger, she had gotten into a cross-country motorcycle race with the Boogey Biker. It was a close race, but the Boogey Biker tried to take a shortcut through Devil's Canyon and disappeared. Heida won the race, and the first prize was the motorcycle that was just stolen. Having taken the case, Scooby-Doo begins to sniff for clues, which brings him to finding Red 's jacket. Red quickly reclaims his jacket, explaining that he was looking for his aunt's bike as well. He asks Freddy who he think did it, to which Freddy nervously responds, "Nobody." He's still adhering to his not accusing Red Herring of anything. After Red leaves, Scooby-Doo's nose goes off again, this time leading the gang to tire tracks leading into spooky looking bushes. Freddy suggests they investigate, but suddenly the Boogey Biker comes out! The gang flees, eventually tricking the Boogey Biker with a phony race. As the Biker rides off, Scooby finds a wrench that was left behind by the biker. Suddenly, Hedda's neighbor, Winnie Baygo, shows up. She reveals that she's glad the motorcycle was stolen, because she was tired of all the noise. She even claims she'd have stolen it herself, but riding motorcycles was too dangerous. With another suspect in the case, the gang goes to follow those tire tracks they'd found earlier. The trail leads them to a shed in a junkyard. Inside, they find Hedda's motorcycle, cleaned up and with a sidecar attached. Suddenly, the Boogey Biker appears again! The gang flees, but due to a series of events, Scooby ends up stuck in the sidecar of the runaway motorcycle, which eventually crashes into the Biker, getting him stuck in the sidecar. With the Biker subdued, Daphne suggests that Winnie Baygo is the Boogie Biker. However, when the Biker is unmasked, it's none other than Red Herring! Freddy throws a tantrum, while Red explains to the gang and his aunt that he didn't steal the bike... he wanted to spruce it up and put the sidecar on it so his aunt would have a place to keep her groceries. He meant it as a birthday present, and dressed up as the Boogey Biker to scare the gang of the track so it wouldn't ruin his reputation. Freddy continues to go on about Red Herring, provoking Shaggy and Scooby to tune him out with earmuffs. Cast and characters Songs Villains *Boogey Biker Suspects Culprits Locations * Coolsville Notes/trivia * This is the first (and only) time Freddy's running gag of accusing Red Herring would have worked, had he not agreed to go twenty-four hours without accusing Red of anything. * Winnie Baygo is a pun of Winnebago. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Home media * A Pup Named Scooby-Doo: Complete 2nd, 3rd & 4th Seasons Quotes Category:A Pup Named Scooby-Doo season 3 episodes Category:Episodes featuring Red Herring Category:Season premieres